To Have and To Hold
by BsBLady
Summary: Leah's happily ever after came crashing down and she's left broken. Can Jensen bring her back? This is sort of a sequel to "Knowing Me, Knowing You". Very dark themes, slightly OCC, AU. LxOC, lemons, and strong language. Please R&R!


**A/N: This story has very dark themes, and may be offensive and disturbing for some readers. It's sort of a sequel to my first fanfic "Knowing Me, Knowing You", but it can be read as a standalone fanfic. It is very different in tone than "Knowing Me, Knowing You". The story hasn't been completely planned out, and continuation/plot depends on the response of readers. If you are disturbed or offended by torture, violence, nonconsensual situations, BDSM, and profanity, please do not read. Otherwise, please read & review!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything**

**OCPOV**

I lay low in the driver's seat of my car, watching her. She was walking along the shoreline of the beach with her son. I wondered where the leech was at, but decided not to question the fates. I instead acknowledged that today was my lucky day. He was most likely working in Port Angeles as was his custom on overcast days. I had watched Leah for months, memorizing her every feature, her every curve. I studied her routines, her habits, her every move. I knew that Leah and her leech lover would never be able to detect me. I had ways to camouflage my scent. No one would be able to find me if I didn't want to be found, which served my purposes well.

I watched as Leah playfully ran into the ocean after her son. They splashed one another and played some silly game. As they played, I noticed how Leah's shorts and t-shirt clung to her body. Though she nursed a child, her tits were still perky. My mouth watered at the sight of her tight stiff nipples poking at her shirt, and my cock swelled and twitched at the wet "V" shape her shorts created at the juncture of her thighs. Unable to stop myself, I lowered myself even further down the seat, and swiftly pulled down my cargo shorts, until my cock sprung free of its confines. My eyes narrowed as I watched the water dripping off of Leah's body as she walked back to the shoreline, and I gripped my cock firmly with my fist. Leah was squeezing out the excess water out of her hair, and I imagined her squeezing my cock. I started pumping myself in earnest when Leah lifted the bottom portion of her t-shirt and squeezed out the excess water, all the while showing her toned stomach and the curve of her back. I closed my eyes to continue my fantasy. This time Leah wasn't just squeezing my cock. She was taking it in her mouth, deep throating my cock, while I fucked her face violently. She was staring up at me submissively, her pouty red lips ringing the girth of my cock. I grunted as I started to come, and I imaged Leah sucking me off, swallowing all of my come like a pro.

I let the high of my climax wash over me, cleaned myself off, and adjusted my clothing. I sat up a little higher on my seat, and scanned the beach to locate my prey. There she was, sitting in the sand, watching her son frolic in the ocean. As far as I was concerned, she was a sitting duck. You see, I have this collar I had developed especially for Leah. It was developed to stop a shape-shifter from phasing. Since this collar was made especially for Leah, I created it with the added bonus of keeping her in heat. The tricky part was putting it on Leah before she phased.

If Leah stuck to her routine, her and her whelp would soon be going back to that cabin on the Cullens' property to take a nap. I started my car, and headed over there. I needed to stake out the area to make sure that leech, Jensen, wasn't around.

It infuriated me that she was with the leech. Didn't she know that she belonged to me? No worries, she will be punished and then she will look upon me with gratefulness that I had extracted her from her vile _husband_. For today was the day that she was coming home . . . with me.

**LPOV**

"Hey Taylor! Come back in, buddy, it's time to go!"

"Awe mom!"

I chuckled to myself as I stood, swiping at the sand sticking to my shorts and legs, and watched my son stomp up to the beach with his hands at his hips. As soon as he reached my side, he looked up at me and I ruffled his dark brown hair, which needed a haircut.

"Can't we stay a little longer?" he asked plaintively.

"You know we can't. Tonight is a special night for me and your dad, and I need to take you to grandma's house so I can get ready."

"Oh alright. Tell Dad he owes me!"

I laughed out loud as we turned and walked back to the rez. Taylor really was an awesome kid, and I wasn't just saying that because he was mine. It never ceased to amaze me that my hybrid son was so warm, while his father was so cold. Renessmee, Jacob's mate, was a hybrid of a different sort, so she really wasn't a bench mark for how Taylor would develop. So far, he seemed much like any other 7 year old human boy. However, his diet was anything but normal. He ate regular human food, although he ate like a 250 pound defensive lineman rather than a 60 pound kid, and blood was his only beverage. We discovered his body couldn't tolerate any other sort of liquid.

As we approached my mom's house, I noticed that Taylor was yawning and rubbing his eyes. After telling my mom to make sure Taylor takes a nap after he eats, I headed into the forest to phase and run back to the cabin. I never thought I would be the type of girl to get excited over celebrating a wedding anniversary. But I must admit that I never used to think that there would be a wedding anniversary to celebrate until Jensen came along. Oh Jensen! Just thinking about him made me run just a little bit faster to the cabin. Today there was a heavy overcast, so he was in Port Angeles working on one of the new housing developments there. I couldn't wait until he got home. I loved how he looked in his jeans, t-shirt, and work boots!

As soon as I neared the cabin, I phased back to my human form. Jensen wouldn't be back for a few hours yet, so there was time for me to soak in the brand new roman tub Jensen had installed in the cabin. I filled the tub, lit some candles, and played some soft music. As soon as the tub was filled, I stepped into it, and lay back with a sigh, closing my eyes. Heavenly!

I soaked in the tub feeling the warmth of the water seep into my muscles. I must have dozed off because I awoke with a start when I felt a wide piece of leather go around my neck. What the fuck!?! My eyes flew open, and through the mist of my bath I saw a man leaning over me. I gasped and immediately tried to phase. Nothing happened. Oh my god! What the fuck is happening!?! Why can't I phase?!! Thousands of thoughts raced through my mind as I took stock of myself. My hands and feet were tied up with some sort of wire and chain combo, and there was a gag in my mouth.

"Hello Leah, my love. I'm here to rescue you. Don't waste your energy trying to phase. You won't be able to" He whispered into my ear.

I started to struggle with everything I had as he lifted me from the tub. I managed to strike him on the head with my bound hands, which caused him to curse and drop me. I immediately tried to free my hands, but he recovered quickly and sat on my chest.

"You're going to be punished severely for that, bitch" he snarled and punched me in the face. Stars exploded behind my eyes, and I tasted blood. Then he took out a tranq gun, aimed it at my arm, and pulled the trigger.


End file.
